Different me
by Shelly Webster
Summary: This is an idea I had for a long time and I wanted to try writing something like this. Gail and Holly in a bit complicated situation
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen years old Gail believed she had it all, or at least she had a lot. She had parents who were highly ranked in the police; she had an older brother that could take her to the parties and a boyfriend who loved her a lot. James was a good boy from a good family and he was one of few people who knew how to put up with Gail's mood and weird moments. She loved him for all the support and tenderness he was giving her and for two years, James was only person who knew her secrets. No one could understand what she was doing with him. He was a nerd, very feminine and he had glasses, but Gail didn't care. He made her laugh and made her feel safe. She knew him for a very long time before they started dating and she could feel that there was something bothering him and he didn't know how to tell her that. She loved that he didn't try to fix her, but he just listened and just loved her so much… but not enough to tell her what was bothering him. She was patient and she waited for him to open up, but he never did. After he graduated high school he got accepted to St James medical school in Montreal. She was happy for him. He got accepted into school of his dreams.

''You will go there now and I will follow you in a year…''

''Gail, a lot can change in a year…''

''But not us. I love you, you love me and we will be fine…''

''You don't know that…''

''I do…''

''I am sure you will not love me in a year…''

''I will…''

''No, you will not. You will find a better person for yourself and go on with your life. You don't need me to fuck up things for you…''

''Are you braking up with me?''

''Yes, I am sorry, but it's for the best.''

Few weeks after graduation, he packed his bag and never came back to Toronto. Gail was really heart broken and sad and it was the moment when she shut down and started being closed off and distant. She tried to find out where he was from his parents, but they never spoke about him. She noticed they removed all of his pictures from the house. One night she met them in the city and begged them to tell her where he was. His father looked angry…

''He is dead… Our son is dead! Are you happy now?''

And that broke her even more. They told her that he was not buried anywhere and that they don't want to talk about it anymore. Gal spent days at their place crying her eyes out. She was so sad and broken by the news of his death. After James, she didn't date much, but she slept around. She got into the academy and due to her mother's constant harassing; she ended it as a top rookie. She got all the awards and all the merits she could, but she still was the same broken girl James loved and left broken and alone. She moved out of the house and started living with two of her fellow officers. It was fun to live with them and she had fun not being under her mother's constant watch. Even now, twelve years later, she still had moments when she thought about him. She wondered what would have happened if he stayed alive. Would have he come back for her and taken her away from her mother's paws? Or was he really right that her life would be better without him. He was right about one thing, she was made for big things and she will not be a failure. And she kept her promise not to give up on herself. As soon as she became a homicide detective, she moved out from the place she lived with the boys and got her own apartment. It was nice, two bedroom place and she loved it. It was quiet and it gave her all the privacy she didn't have in years. Chris and Dove were good boys, but living alone was what she wanted. Mama Peck gave her some time to settle into her new life before she started working on getting her to date. Her friends and her mom were trying to set her up for dates with different people and it usually didn't work out that well. It often happened that in the middle of the dinner she had to go to the scene and not many man like to talk about murder cases over dinner.

It was late February when she got called in at six in the morning for the case. Body of a prostitute was found and it was mutilated pretty badly. Officers and Gail waited for someone from forensic to come before they took over the crime scene. While Gail was talking to the man who found the body, pathologist came. It was a woman she didn't know. She had long dark hair, glasses and beautiful dark eyes. She was somehow familiar to Gail. She felt something when doctor came.

''Detective Peck, this is Officer Monroe and the body is over there…''

Woman looked surprised to see her…

''Holly… I mean… Dr. Stewart…''

She escorted doctor to the body.

''What can you tell me before I see the body?''

''Oh, the victim was a prostitute. By the story of the homeless man who found her, that was her corner and she was regular for years. He said she had no problems with other girls and that she sometimes bought him or some other homeless man food.''

''Ok, let's see…''

Holly bent under the tape and came to the body. She lifted the sheet and put on the gloves.

''Victim is African- American biological male, in his thirties and body is covered with bruises and cuts. COD can't be determined at the moment, must wait for the autopsy… Nails are broken, possible fight… They were not victim's nails. There are small cuts on the arms, could be from the fight and there is some tissue under the nails… Time of death….''

She measured liver temperature and looked at Gail…

''She died between 2 and 4 AM…''

Holly got off the floor and started packing. Gail was looking at her in awe.

''Can I help you detective?''

''No… No…''

Holly's team packed the body and she went to the morgue. She started working on the victim right away. Gail came to find her few hours later. She found Holly bent over the body and checking every detail on the body.

''Hey, do you have something…''

''I am waiting on DNA. She did have a lot of surgery and no ID.''

''How did you know it was a man?''

Holly smiled…

''Adam's apple…''

''Put on the pair of gloves.''

Gail did what she was told and Holly told her to approach her. Holly took off her gloves and took a fresh pair. She took Gail's hand and got Gail to touch her own neck…

''You feel the texture of your neck?''

''Yes…''

''Now, touch the victim's.''

Gail let Holly guide her hand and she touched very small Adam's apple…

''Wow! It's barely there…''

''Some people don't have it that visible. It could be very small….''

''I didn't know any of that…''

Holly continued working on the body and discovered that she had breast implants, but didn't have genital surgery.

''I can't tell you if she was in the process of gender reassignment surgery, but I can tell you that she did have breast implants done, a lot of work on her face and she made sure she is unrecognizable.''

''Was she hiding?''

''It's not easy to know. There are people who have support and love of the family and there are people who must do it alone…''

''Do you know when you would have all the results?''

''I wouldn't bet on it before tomorrow. I want it to be well done so we can go on from there and not go back to things…''

''Ok… See you tomorrow then…''

Gail took off the gloves and threw them away. She was heading towards the door when she remembered something.

''My card… In case you get some idea where to go…and ask questions.''

''I'll call you when I have something.''

Holly spend almost entire day working on the body with a very unpleasant feeling in the stomach. After she was done, she called Gail.

''Detective, can we meet?''

''Sure, my shift is over in few minutes. I'll be in your office soon…''

''See you then…''

Gail showed up and found Holly at her desk looking at some papers intern brought her.

''I'm here…''

''Oh, take a seat…''

As soon as Gail took her seat, Holly started with explaining her findings.

'' DNA results say victim's name is Peter Carl. Thirty years old and he was taking hormones. It was a low dosage, so I am not sure if he was really in the process for the gender reassignment or just trying to keep feminine features and his penis. ''

''Doctor, this is new to me, can you tell me why he didn't want to get rid of ''it'' if he wanted to be a woman?''

''Hm… I have no idea. Maybe at the moment he didn't have money. Again, you have inside the community people who don't want to change their genitals. Some even end up with the trans* person of the opposite sex and have biological family with them…''

''I didn't know that…''

''It happens, but back to question about surgery… It's very expensive thing. Bills can pile up to couple tens of hundreds. And someone who is working the streets can't do it all at once…''

''Like in one procedure?''

''No, detective… It's few very complicated surgeries. But with money ready to do it, you have very tight timetable of what is done when. Our victim barely gathered money for the implants, since they are the most recent.''

''Shit! I have no idea about any of this. I feel like you are schooling me doctor.''

''That is my job detective. I am sure I would suck at your job…''

''What else?''

''Hm… On the outside, some of the cuts and bruises you saw were from a previous day. Not all of them were created last night. My guess is that maybe the homeless guy didn't see the fight that took place. Also, there is always possibility of a violent John…and the last set of cuts and bruises was created by the killer. She died from hitting her head on something. By the height of the body plus the heels she was wearing… My guess is she hit it on the dumpster. If the killer was stronger than her and pushing her from the front. It could have happened. Victim has a lot of broken bones that healed the wrong way. It was nothing visible on the surface but I would dare to say he was abused in the past…and it was something that lasted for years… Oh, and piece of the hair is missing.''

''Hair?''

''Someone ripped her hair piece…''

''Oh, that's weird… Like trophy? That is something for forensic psychologist, not pathologist…''

''Can you make a guess?''

''I don't guess, I am scientist…''

Gail smiled at doctor. That thing she said reminded her of James.

'' The blood work showed low concentration of female hormones and showed the high concentration of Oxycodone.''

''Was he taking it for the pain or using it as drug?''

''All is possible. There are some traces of cracked ribs….''

Gail stared at the findings Holly handed her and when she lifted her gaze to ask something, she noticed Holly looking at her.

''What?''

''You really care about your cases?''

''And you don't?''

''I do… But I am stack behind the microscope and the autopsy table. You get to solve it outside…''

''I was never science geek. I had a boyfriend for that… He was lord of the nerds. He loved to study and he was often just lost in the books and things like that. I would sometimes sneak out form my class and watch him mix things in his science class. He had such a contiguous smile when he succeeded… He died at the age of eighteen. I never learned what happened to him.''

Holly's smile disappeared…

''Oh, I am sorry doctor… I didn't mind to make you sad…''

''It's fine… So, is there anything else you need detective?''

''No, thank you for this. Now I know where to start my work tomorrow.''

''Glad I could help…''

Gail left and Holly changed to go home. It was a weird day for her. She hated cases like this. She changed out of her scrubs and put on her favorite lip gloss. She needed to get home and just…do nothing. Car ride home was like walking down the memory lane for her. She remembered all the bad moments she had with her family and these broken bones on the victim got her to remember all the beating she took as a child and later in life. She hated when cases hit close to home. After two big glasses of wine she was in bed waiting for the new day to start. Her work phone rung too soon.

''Dr. Stewart…''

''It's detective Peck… We have another one….''

''Text me address…''

She got dressed and went to the scene. It was in the gay district. Behind the club a woman was killed. She looked like she was in the club. There was some party inside and by the looks of it, she was at it. Holly put on the gloves to examine the body. Gail stood on the side and followed each move doctor made.

''Ok… Victim is biological male, late twenties, COD blunt trauma to the head. TOD less than an hour. No visible traces of struggle, but I will check in the morgue. She was checking out victim's hair. It's the same person… Piece of this girl's hair is missing.''

''Ok, this is becoming serial killing…''

'' Do you think she was a prostitute detective?''

''I honestly don't know…''

Gail was handed victim's purse. Some of the rookies found it by the dumpster. She opened it and found ID Jessie Quinn. Twenty nine years old, Caucasian and Ottawa native. Then she found some pills.

''Doc, you might want to take look at this and tell us what is this?''

Holly got off the pavement and took the pills. She took them one by one and told them what is that.

''This is for the cold, this is antibiotic and these are hormones. When you find the place victim was staying or lived, you will find more of these. And maybe the name of the doctor who was in charge of the treatments. That could help. Maybe you could connect the victims through that.''

Holly went with the body and Gail stayed with the troupes to canvas the airier some more. Unlike previous night when she was alone, tonight her partner came. Sam Swarek was a good detective, but at the bad place at the moment. He was in the middle of a divorce from his long term love and short term wife Andie McNally. She was at the academy with Gail and they didn't really like each other.

''Oh, Peck… I leave you for two days and you get us in trouble…''

''Hey, you came to the party just in time…''

She filled him in and told him about the new pathologist that just left. Apparently Sam also didn't like man who worked before Holly.

''I hope she is not that grumpy.''

''No, she is not, but she will get you distracted. She is really good looking.''

''Just as I like them…''

''Oh, get a divorce first and then hook up again…''

''Auch!''

''Come on old guy…''

They were questioning people for hours. Entire club was being questioned and when they finished, Gail took Swarek to meet the doctor. They found her working on the body and giving instructions to her interns what to test and do.

''Doctor…''

''Detective, I will start to think you like it down here how much you come and visit my underworld….''

''Some say I am devil's spawn… You have to meet my mother to know how much truth is in that statement.''

''I am sure she has her moments.''

''You must meet her first and then judge… I am detective Sam Swarek.''

''Holly Stewart… Now, let's talk about your body…''

''My body?''

''Victim Sam…''

''Oh…''

''Unlike the previous one, this one was not abused. This one was well nourished and loved as a child. Not a scratch or a bruise inconsistent with some typical childish mischiefs. She had two small cars on the knees that might be from falling in the childhood but nothing to point to abuse. My guess is that she comes from money. Her skin is flawless and hormones she uses are one of the best brands. It's not cheap therapy covered by the insurance. This girl had it pretty much all… make up was a good brand, clothing was expensive. Just her shoes are about 300 dollars.''

Gail whistled at that…

''Wow, she really was rich…''

''I would say soo… Either a high class escort or a trust fund baby. She had time to take care of her looks, so I am guessing she had some job she needed it for… Hair is hers... Natural so, who ever took the piece of it, ripped it from the scalp. I believe it was after she was dead. You have minimal bleeding…She was killed with something round… Could be a baseball bat.''

''Anything else doctor?''

''No, the rest is up to you….''

With that Gail and Sam left. They checked out the ID and found the place Jessie rented. It was a nice penthouse in the very center of Toronto. They got the warrant to search the place and when they got in Gail loved how this girl lived. Everything was high class. She took her phone and called Holly.

''Detective, long time…''

''We found the place… This chick really lived pretty big… But she was a rich kid, not an escort. Her daddy is owner of a big multimillion company…drug company…''

Gail told Holly about all the things they found and saw.

''Bad part is informing the parents. They are out of country at the time. Sam got their phone and we will call them soon…''

''Good luck with informing the parents of their child's death…''

''Yes, that is the news no one wants to hear…''

''I know… I know…''

''Talk to you later…''

''Sure… Maybe by then I could tell you about the blood work…''

''Ok.. We might need more pointers…''

Few hours later Gail showed up at Holly's office…

''A drink… I need a drink…A big one…''

''I can't help with that. Here I only have alcohol for medical purposes.''

''I can work with finding the one we can drink...''

''We?''

''Yes, join me for a drink. I owe you. I made you sad few minutes ago…''

''I am not sure…''

''Come on doctor. You are new here. Let me introduce you to the rest of us…''

''A small one detective. I have to get some sometime…''

''Are you married?''

''No….''

''Boyfriend?''

''No…''

''Girlfriend?''

''Not at the time…''

Gail smiled at doctor…

''Oh, than we need to change that…''

''We?''

''I can't find boyfriend for me, but I'll find a girl for you. I like you for some reason…''

''What did I get myself into?''

''Don't worry… You'll be fine…''

''And we both know that is a lie Peck…''

They went to Penny and got pretty drunk. Both of them had two days off and they knew that this hung over will have to be nursed pretty well. Gail talked about her family, her mom forcing her to be a cop, bad luck with men and all the carppy thing she did in her life.

''What?''

Gail noticed that Holly spent most of the evening silent, and studying her…

''Nothing… You are just the same as always…''

''We met?''

''Long time ago… But I will let you remember me Peck…''

And with that Holly left…


	2. Chapter 2

Gail spent entire day trying to figure out how she met Holly and when did that happen. She had no idea. And then she remembered working the case undercover in the lesbian bar. She now knew Holly was a lesbian and that's the connection she made. She had to flirt with some girls to keep the appearances and now she was waiting for the next encounter with the doctor to tell her that now she knows. She was so proud of herself.

''Ha! I got you Holly!''

Few days later she was in the morgue looking for Holly. She barged into her office and found her with a bunch of pills in front of her.

''Do I have to arrest you?''

''No, prescription ones and vitamins… Sorry detective…''

''So many?''

''I have to…''

''What is all that?''

''My meds…''

''When you say it like that it sounds like you are crazy person that has to be kept on meds…''

Holly smiled…

''What brings you to the underworld?''

''Ha! I know how I know you….''

Holly was getting pail…

''Gay bar… Few years ago… I was undercover and I flirted with you…''

Color was back into Holly's face…

''Cold detective… I just got here few weeks ago…''

''Darn!''

''More luck next time detective…''

They spent weeks like that. Gail would just barge in and spit her guess. Holly would laugh and tell her no and Gail would come next time with even crazier ideas.

''Holiday in Greece?''

''No… But I must say I never pegged you as a Greece girl… Wine, olives and naked statues…''

''Don't judge… I had to go there…''

''Why?''

''If you want that story, you will have to get me really drunk…''

''Oh….''

''Yes, and if I ever tell you that, consider yourself my very important person…''

Holly smiled…

''Why?''

''I don't talk about some parts of my life…''

''We all have secrets and bad memories detective…''

''That we do doctor…''

Gail was at the door…

''Want to grab a dinner after work?''

''Are you asking me on a date?''

''You'll never know…''

''I am finishing at four. Is seven ok?''

''Sure… Where do you want to go doctor?''

''Why don't we meet somewhere?''

''Or I could pick you up?''

Holly took a deep breath and wrote down the address.

''Fancy…''

''What can I say… That's the way I roll…''

''No gangster talk for you nerd…''

Holly smiled at her.

''See you detective…''

Dinner went fine. They went to French restaurant and Holly got Gail to try some new dishes and she loved them. They had few glasses of red wine and Holly was nervous and babbling about the way this wine was made. Gail found it entertaining. Getting closer to Holly had its down side. She started falling for the woman and dreaming of her late ex-boyfriend. She and Holly were meeting for an early morning coffee. Gail slept very bad because she dreamt of James again. Holly got to the café and found Gail.

''Rough night? Care to share detective?''

''Not in a way you think…''

''Oh, that sounds bad…''

''Have you ever lost someone you love very much?''

''In a way, but it was my fault…''

''What happened Holly?''

''It doesn't matter… We are talking about you…''

''Nice way to get away from answering the question.''

''I don't like to talk about myself…''

''Neither do I…''

''I am having dreams of someone…''

''Ok, someone you know?''

''Yes, my ex boyfriend. The one that died…''

Holly didn't know what to say. She didn't dare to start the conversation about it…

''Holly, they never found him… That leaves a bit of hope….''

''Gail, what did his parents say?''

''Not much. They looked angrier than in morning…''

Holly looked angry now…

''Maybe you should let it rest…''

''I have to know what happened to him… What if he is somewhere alive?''

''Maybe he didn't want to be found… ''

''I need to find him and close that chapter. I went to find him at St James… I saw a girl sitting on his bed and I left…''

''You were there? When?''

''A year after he went… I went to find him. And when I got into his room, I saw a girl sitting on his bed in pail of books and papers…''

''And did you see her face?''

''No, I didn't… She had dark wavy hair and purple sweatshirt with James's last name… Funny thing is that you have the same last name…Are you related?''

There was short silence…

''He could have told me he had someone else… I wanted to die when I saw another girl on his bed…''

''Why do you want to find him?''

''A part of me died with him Holly… The day he went, one huge part of me went with him. I never talked to anyone about the things we talked about. I couldn't open up to any other person…I am not easy…''

''From what I heard, that's not the thing…You have quite the reputation….''

Gail smiled…

''I am not talking about sex…''

''I know…''

''I wish I knew why he left me…''

''Maybe he had to…''

They kept having dinners and drinks and Gail opened up about her darkest and deepest secrets, but Holly kept it very quiet… She never talked about anything prior to her college. She only talked about that. That was the earliest memory she would offer to Gail. She didn't like to talk about childhood and teen years. Gail tried to get her to talk but each of her attempts was stopped. That woman had bigger walls than Gail ever imagined. One night Gail came to her door in the middle of the night. She was a bit drunk and she banged Holly's door like crazy. Holly opened and was surprised to see Gail that drunk…

''Why Holly?''

''What?''

''Why do you hide from me? I told you about things… My secrets and you never talk about yourself… WHY?''

''Come in Gail before someone calls the cops…''

Holly got her into her apartment and placed her on the sofa.

''I don't have much to say. I didn't have good childhood Gail…''

''Why?''

''Because my parents were not nice and gentle people. You talk trash about your mom, but at least she was there for her when you needed her.''

''You don't know that!''

''I do Gail…''

''No, you don't… I was pretty much alone…''

''She bailed you out when you broke the window of that small shop.''

Gail jumped…

''How do you know that?''

''I told you we met long time ago…''

''I must have been very drunk…''

Holly smiled…

''Gail, I am not ready to talk about myself. It's just that I want to leave past behind me and not dig through it… I want to keep it behind.''

''What happened?''

''A lot Gail… But in one word… Life… Life happened…''

Holly's eyes were wet. Gail touched her face and placed a kiss on Holly's lips.

''I have no idea what is happening to me… But I just had to do that…''

''You are drunk Gail…''

''No, I wanted to do it sober too…''

''You did?''

''Yes, there is something about you Holly… Like… I don't know… I have feeling that…It's stupid…''

''No, tell me…''

''I've kissed you before… I feel like I know your lips…''

Holly smiled…

''You did kiss me before…''

''And it was not at the bar?''

''No, not in a gay bar Gail…''

''Ok. Now I have no idea when we kissed…''

''You'll remember…''

''Did I kiss you more than once?''

''Yes…''

''Ok. Now I am confused…''

''It's ok…''

In next two months Holly and Gail started dating…in a way… Since it was new territory to Gail to be with a woman, they were going super slow. They spent a lot of time inside and outside of work. They got two more murders and one of the victims was a woman who had her surgery and was older that forty. That changed the EMO of the killer. She didn't fit the profile of the person who was out a lot. First four victims were about the same age, from 25-30, and none had surgery. Only connection they found was team of doctors, except the last one who had her surgery in Montreal. Holly and few officers were sitting in Gail's apartment going through the files and trying to get the connection. They all had the same endocrinologist. Her name was Edna Bell. By the things they found on her, she was really good at her work and her patients were happy with her. Chris had few questions.

''Are we thinking that doctors are somehow involved?''

Holly was surprised by the question, but found it very good. Gail was thinking and Sam believed she was not important. Gail spoke…

''We should get warrant to get her patients list.''

''No! Gail, that's private…''

''Holly, many other people are at risk…''

''I know, but her lists are private. You can't just invade people's privacy…''

''What is this all about Holly? You became very nervous when we mentioned her and doctor in Montreal.''

''I have to go…''

''NO! Holly, what is going on?''

''Nothing…''

''Holly, stop right now! Where are you running? What are you running from?''

''I believe in privacy Gail… I will not participate in something like that. These patients deserve their names and identities to remain secret.''

''Why do you care?''

''Because I… I simply do…''

''Holly, talk to me… Please, tell me what is going on?!''

''I will someday…''

''I'm tired of that excuse…''

''Gail…''

Chris went outside of the apartment and called them back.

''Pizza is out of the oven… Let's go doc… You made it, let's have it together…''

Holly came back, but there was some tension between her and Gail. After pizza, they were all a bit tipsy… and started playing truth and dare. Gail made few comments about Holly never telling the truth and Holly mumbled that the truth sometimes can hurt more than a lie. But she accepted to play… Chris was first to ask questions…

''Holly, truth or dare?''

''Truth…''

''Tell us about your first kiss…''

 _And the painful truth is about to get out…_


	3. Chapter 3

''My first kiss…Hm…''

Chris and Sam were very curious. Even more after they found out she was gay…

''Come on Holly, we all want to know…''

''It was summer… I was sixteen and the girl I liked was fifteen. We moved from Ottawa to Toronto for my dad's job. She lived in a house across from her and two of us would often walk back home from school. Her mom liked me very much because I was a nerd…and she hoped I would be a good influence on her rebel daughter… So, back to the kiss… It was sixteenth of august, hot summer afternoon and her parents made big garden party. She was not happy about the guests, so she hid in the garden. She was sitting in a swing in a baby blue dress and her long blond hair was down with a blue bow in the hair. She looked sad and I sat beside her and kissed her. It took me so much courage to do it. I liked her from the day we met, but I never imagined se would like me back… I was surprised when she didn't slap me, but kissed back. I stole a flower for her…a Lilly…''

Gail got off the chair and looked at her…

''Get your things Stewart. We are going for a ride…''

Holly took a deep breath and got her things…

''See you all…''

Gail stood in front of Holly's car…

''You are going to take me to the house you grew up in…''

''Gail…''

''Holly… I'm tired of you hiding things…''

Holly got to the driver's seat and drove to her old house. Gail was getting chills when she realized they were in her neighborhood.

''No! NO! NO! Please tell me it's not true…''

Holly stopped the car in front of Gail's house… and pointed with the finger to the house across the street.

''I'm sorry Gail…''

Gail took her time with speaking. She just sat in silence for some time…

''I need to get out of here… And I need you to tell me the entire story…''

Holly turned the car and drove to her apartment. They got in and Holly took off her coat. She headed for the bedroom.

''Bring the booze Gaily… We will need a lot of it tonight…''

Gail grabbed the bottle of scotch and headed to the bedroom. It was time to face her nightmare. Holly was on the floor opening a big chest in front of her bed.

''It's all in here Gail….''

''What?''

''My life…''

She took one folder and got the birth certificate out…

''Born James Brandon Stewart, male….Son of Adeline and Peter Stewart…''

Gail took a sharp breath and fell on the floor. That was him… Her boyfriend was alive and she was dating him again…but now he was a she…

'' Their pride and joy until I told them I am a girl… I was five years old when the beatings started. He wanted to beat the ''fagg'' out of me…So, he forced me to go to ''man'' sports, but I never had talent. Later, when I started school, I had escape from it all. I had books and studying. I buried myself in books and sections. And I have spent more time at school than at home. I was part of each science club there was at school, just so I don't have to go home. My teacher noticed I was not ok so, my parents to awoid the shame of their son saying he was a girl, moved us from Toronto to Ottawa. Then I started new school, met new people and again started being beaten by others and my dad for being a ''faggot''. My mom did nothing to protect me…''

Holly got out of the chest small x ray films…

''Broken arms, legs, concussions, you name it, I had it… Thanks to my dad and the people from school. And then we moved again… Across from your house… And we started being friends and after that we started dating… ''

She gave Gail a hurt and bitter smile…

''Beatings only stopped because he caught us having sex… So, I was not a faggot… He could breath because I became a real man…''

''And you never told me all this?''

''I didn't know how… I never dared to speak about any of this to anyone but my therapist… I found one lady who is working with the patients who have gender dysphoria and I started talking to her. You must understand I was frightened at the time to talk about it to anyone who didn't give an oath to keep the secret…''

''We dated for two years…''

''I know… And I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was frightened of you knowing and leaving and everyone knowing… My dad would have killed me if he knew the people around u knew…''

''I was not just anybody. I loved you…''

''I know… That's why I left you…''

''What?''

''Would you be able to deal with a boyfriend changing his gender? Could you got to school and listen to all the crap about me, about you… With ending our relationship, I gave you a chance to survive school if someone found out…''

''And your mom and dad?''

''I told them… I came to see them one day and told them I am in the process and they kicked me out and said I am dead to them. After that I continued working on becoming a woman. I had my hormones, I went to therapy and I was ready to change my gender at the age of twenty. I had my first surgery at the age of twenty and the last one at the age of twenty three...''

''Was it expensive?''

''No, I didn't pay anything. I got into some experimental group. We got everything for free…''

There was short silence…

''The girl in the room… That was you…''

''Yes…

Gail opened the bottle and took a big swig of the drink.

''This is crazy…''

''I know…''

She sat in silence drinking her scotch…

''My ex-boyfriend is now my girlfriend… Oh, only I can have something like that happening to me… You know, I mourned you for years….''

''Every year on our anniversary, I would go to our place and just talk to you… I never stopped talking to you…''

Holly was crying too…

''I am sorry…''

''You know, after some time I stopped going and I went back couple of weeks ago… I had to tell you I started falling in love with a nerdy pathologist… Isn't that funny…. I went to tell you that I am in love…with you…''

''But it's not the same... James and Holly are not the same person…''

''How?''

''James was depressed kid who tried to kill himself in many ways…And Holly is a happy and free woman… Since I did this, I never considered suicide as an option… I was happy with my life. There were ups and downs, but I managed…''

Gail was looking at her feet…

''And you can't compare that stunted boy to this divine body…''

Gail was drunk enough to laugh… She was laying on the floor and all of the sudden she got up to the sitting position… She left the bottle on the floor and climbed to Holly's lap. She kissed her and it was an unually whild and aggressive kiss for the way Gail was kissing her these days. She started unbuttoning Holly's pajama top and kissing her neck and collarbone…

''Gail, this is a bad idea…''

''Shhhh… Please, don't speak…''

Gail returned to kissing Holly's lips and touching her neck and collarbone at the moment she reached her chest she stopped the kiss… She had curious and confused look…

''How much of a woman are you?''

''What do you mean?''

''Did you…you know?''

''Had surgery?''

''Yes, that…''

Holly smiled at the question… Only Gail would be so clumsy with the big questions…

''Yes, I am a woman Gail…''

''Oh…''

She made very sad face…

''What?''

''I really, really loved your penis…''

''Ok, you are drunk… Get off me and go to bed…''

''Nooooo! No….Stay with me… Don't go again…''

Holly got off the floor and tried to move towards her closet to get something for Gail to put on.

''I'll get you something to sleep in and I'll get you the aspirin for the morning. We both know that you will be pain in the ass in the morning… You could never hold your drink Gail…''

''You are cruel James… Leaving me again…So sad on the floor… Just like that day…''

''Gail, I am just going to get you something to sleep in…''

Gail was sitting sad on the floor and Holly managed to get back to the room pretty fast with the pajama bottoms and a shirt.

''Let's get you changed Gail…''

''Ha! You just want to see me naked…''

''I always had a thing for your naked body…''

''Perv!''

Holly smiled…

''What can I say? You were always the most beautiful person I ever met…''

Holly helped her change into PJs and went to turn off the light. When she got back to bed, Gail was falling asleep…

''Promise you will not leave again James…''

Holly kissed her forehead and smiled…

''I'm here kiddo…I'm not going anywhere…''


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with a headache in unfamiliar bed was not something Gail didn't know of. But today, besides the headache that was killing her, she had a weird memories playing with her head… Was Holly really James? She got the answer pretty soon. She got out of the bed and noticed on the shelf a picture of sixteen year old self in a silver frame with butterflies. She gave it to James when she got the pictures done. He called her his butterfly… She got out of the room and found Holly at the dining room table reading papers and having a breakfast. She had toast, butter and jam. But not together… She would put butter over one part of toast and take a bright, than she would do the same with jam. That was definitely something that James did and Gail found fascinating. She had no makeup and she was in her pajamas…

''Some things never change…''

''Good morning Gail…''

''I have mother of all the headaches and a freaky Friday story in my head…''

''How freaky Friday?''

''Very…''

''Than it must be true…''

''Mmmmmm… I want to die…''

''Take the aspirin beside the bed and take a tooth brush from under the sink.''

Gail returned to the bedroom and did what Holly told her to do. But instead of going back to dining room she opened the chest in front of the bed and found the box with pictures. There were some pictures from the childhood, from when they met, dated and from college. Gail noticed how happier he was at college when he became a girl… Or was he a girl all along? Gail had problems with terminology? How should she call him…her… Oooohhhhhhh…. That was confusing… Should she address her as Holly or use good old James? She had no idea what to do… She found one picture of…Holly… It was for the student ID. She was smiling, she was happy… Even the eyes were smiling. She found a picture of her and James. He smiled, but his eyes were so sad. She now really took a good look at Holly and James. She had to agree, they were not the same person… She lifted her gaze from the pictures when she felt someone watching her…

''It's still very freaky Friday.''

''I can guess… I had years to work on that…''

Gail packed photos in the box and dropped them on the floor. She moved to the middle of the bed and petted the place beside her. Holly got to the bed ad sat on the edge. Gail pulled her down so she would lie beside her. Then she cuddled up to her. Gail was scary silent. And Holly was not sure how she felt about it.

''Are you OK?''

''I am processing things…''

''Ok…''

''You know, it's hard… I have so many things on my mind now…''

''What is bothering you the most?''

''The fact you didn't trust me… I get it... I get it's much different than my secrets and now knowing what your parents did… Oh, God! I wish to go there and give them a piece of my mind…. But it wouldn't change a thing. You would still be broken inside and trapped in the body and life you don't feel like it's yours…''

''Gail, you were the only thing that was right…''

''I was?''

''Yes.. I was myself the most when I was with you. I promise. Leaving you without a proper explanation was not easy thing to do.''

''I spent so many days wondering what I did wrong and I slept pretty much with every boy I could…''

''Oh, I see you had fun Peck…''

''Shut up Stewart… I was too drunk to remember half of them and I called them your name…Well, the other name…''

Holly took Gail's hand and smiled…

''You can say the name… After all I kept it in a way… But most of the people believes it's a second last name… Or that Stewart is my married name….''

''I thought you don't like to use it…''

''I left it behind… James is my past…but again part of me. In honor of that poor boy, I kept the name… I am not ashamed of it or the past, I just don't like it. It was bad time.. Very dark with few bright moments. I embraced being a woman and Holly… But you are still in the process.''

''I will try to use Holly…''

''Thank you…''

''God, this will be a bumpy ride…''

''Why?''

''Ooookkkk…. First crazy moment is falling for a girl. I started falling in love with a woman. I never felt attracted to a woman. Never in my life…''

''I was a feminine boy….''

''Yes, you were… But you were a boy… ''

''Honey, you were a butch one even then…''

''Hey!''

She hit Holly on the hand.

''I was not…''

''Only when your mom dresses you. Those were only ladylike and feminine moments you had… You spend days in wife beaters, jeans and biker boots… You even stole some of my boxers…''

''They were comfortable…You have no idea…''

Holly lifted her brow…

''Ok, now you do… but men's undies rule… They are so nice and comfy and I love them…''

''As I was saying Peck…''

Gail turned and faced her.

''I want to kiss you…''

''Ok…''

She kissed Holly and at the beginning it was a gentle and very innocent kiss.

''I missed this…''

''What?''

''Just kissing with someone without expectations…''

''Yes, we can't jump into bed… We already are in bed…''

''Shut up smarty-pants…''

''Oh, God… You'll never change Gail Peck…''

''I think I am…''

''Good… Now move your butt. I have to take a shower and go to work. I have late shift tonight…''

''Nooo…''

''Yes, I have to go and poke around the dead people…''

''You are creepy…''

''I know… Now, let me go…''

Holly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and changed into jeans, turtleneck and high boots. Her hair was in a very neat bun and her makeup was flawless… Gail was now dressed in her own clothes and getting ready to leave.

''Wow, you look hot…''

''I try…''

''When does your shift end?''

''Midnight…ish….''

''Want me to pick you up?''

Holly smiled…

''You want to see me again?''

''Yes.. I think we should try to work things out… and spend time together…''

''Oookkk…''

''Gail, just one detail…. You don't have a car...''

''Yes, I forgot about it… It's at home… Ok, then you are giving me a ride and I will come to the morge when I finish…''

''Sounds like more possible plan.''

''Oh, and by the way… I will snoop around your closet now…''

''Now -now?''

''Yes, I can't show up to work dressed as yesterday…''

''I am afraid my clothes are to femme for you Peck…''

''Drop dead Stewart…''

She got into Holly's walk in closed and stayed stunned. That girl was neat and very girly…

''Shit! I have nothing to put on… This shit is too girly….''

''Told you so…''

''Stewart, you are lesbian epic fail…''

''I am a lipstick one…''

Holly got into the closet and found a shirt for Gail.

''Ah, finally something.''

''Get dressed and let's move….''

Holly drove Gail to work and at the parking they saw Chris.

''Hey, I got worried what happened last night… You didn't come back and I was waiting for you at your apartment.''

''I am a big girl Diaz. I spent a night at Holly's.''

''Ok… Ok… ''

''What Diaz? I am a big girl and I am able to pick where I sleep and who with….''

''Oh, you slept _slept_ with Holly?''

''No, officer, we didn't have intercourse, if that's what has been bothering you?''

''Oh… I thought two of you… doesn't matter… Yesterday it looked as…You know… You had a couple's argument…''

''We are figuring things out… New territory and stuff…''

''Good luck with that…''

''With what?''

''Dating and stuff… She is not an easy one to put up with doctor…''

''I'll keep that in mind…''

Gail's day was a bit slow. Her mind was wondering all the time to the new development in her life. Holly being James and all the things around it. _Was she able to date a woman? Was she able to date a woman who was a man she loved? Was she able to keep Holly safe?_ A lot of things were on her mind. Sam got her coffee and sat on top of the desk.

''What is going on with you and a good doctor? Yesturday you seamed tense?''

''Nothing I want to talk about. Leave it to us… We have to figure out things… before we share the news with the universe…''

''Ok. I am just saying you look happy and relaxed with her… Like you know her…''

''You have no idea…''

Sam got off the desk.

''I emailed the doctor. We have the warrant. List is coming any minute now…''

''What list?''

''Endocrinologist's list of patients…''

Sam went to the restroom and the fax with names came. Gail started reading them and she felt sick. She dropped the papers, picked them up and took her coat. She had to go. She got into the morgue building and went to Holly's office. Holly was changing into her scrubs and was very surprised to see Gail.

''You are on the list!''

''What list?''

''Doctor's list…''

''Oh…''

''That's all you have to say?''

''Gail, what should I say?''

''Someone could have seen it…''

''Calm down and take a deep breath… Stop being my girlfriend and be a detective. What's next?''

''Check the names…''

''Ok, start with that Gail…''

''Holly, can you check them?''

''What do you mean?''

''Do you know some of them?''

''Gail we are not AA… We don't have mandatory meetings…''

''I know…. But maybe you crossed paths with some of them…''

Holly took the paper and started putting stars by the names of the victims and circling the names of the people she knew. Out of sixty names, five people were dead, she knew eight people, and they had to find the way to warn the rest.

''What is next?''

''I have no idea… Could you call these people and tell them to pay attention or something?''

''I could… But, we don't have much to tell them…''

''I know… I know…''

''Gail, you are overthinking and that will cost you the ability to solve this.''

''What do you mean?''

''You are not thinking about the other names on the list. You are focused on one…MY name…''

''Holly…''

''Gail… I get it… You want to protect me and I want to live… But we have to try and see the bigger picture… and that is how else these five victims were connected.''

''What do you mean?''

''There are sixty names Gail… Why these five? Why were they the pick?''

''You have something on your mind Holly…''

''Doctor Bell has her private practice and has an office at the hospital… Check who is coming where to pick up their prescriptions…''

''Where do you go?''

''I go to her house. She is a friend of mine… So…''

''You are not that much a name we should pay attention to…and besides… You pass..''

''I pass?''

''I never imagined you are not a woman… Let me tell you, with that make up and clothing you are sporting, babe, you are hell of a woman…''

Holly had to laugh at that…

''As much as it is insulting and prejudicial, I sense somewhere a compliment…''

''Hey, I never said I was the best compliment giver in the world…''

''You wouldn't dare to say something like that…''

''Fine, I am sorry if I said something insulting…''

''It's ok Gail because I know you, but if you meet someone from the list, be careful how you speak… And what you say… Please…''

''Fine…''

''Ok, so checking who is going where is the next task at my hands…''

''I would start from there… And maybe where they fill their prescriptions… If it is some pharmacy in the supermarket… Many people could see and not be happy…''

''Where do you do it?''

''Under the counter…''

''HOLLY!''

''Just joking. I have a friend who has a pharmacy and she is getting me all I need. Ok? It's all legal and regular…''

''Ok. See you later…''

Gail stepped to the side of the desk and kissed Holly…

''OHMYGODSHIT!''

They heard papers drop on the floor of Holly's office…


	5. Chapter 5

Gail moved away from Holly with a facial expression of a deer caught in the headlights…

''Officer Epstein… What can this humble doctor do for you?''

''I didn't mean to see you kiss… Sorry…''

''You and detective Peck can stop looking like deer in the headlights. It's nothing unusual, two people were kissing, grow up and deal with it… Now, what do I need to do for you officer?!''

''Swarek sent some of the findings he wanted you to see if you think they are important for the case…''

''Ok. I'll get on it… Gail, leave! You have something to do… And as for you officer, I will call if I find something… Shut the door…''

She was proud of herself how fast they did what she told them. She was checking the findings and seeing nothing relevant. She left the papers on the desk and called Sam. He thanked her and told her that he and Gail are on their way to talk to some people from the list. Gail showed up at her office a bit after eleven. Holly was still working on the autopsy of a man who in the end died of natural causes. He was over sixty and didn't have a strong heart. One day it just betrayed him. When she was done, she returned him to his assigned slot and went to the office to finish paperwork. When she got into her office, Gail was sitting at her desk playing a game on her computer. She found it funny how concentrated Gail looked.

''Detective, I might have to get you off my spot…''

''Spoiling my fun already? Oh, doctor, doctor…''

''I have a report to finish and we can leave.''

''How long?''

''Twenty minutes….''

''oh…''

Holly got her car keys out of the purse.

''Go to your place, get things you need and pick me up…. Ok?''

''Sounds like a good plan.''

''I know…''

Gail came back for Holly just in time. She was done with the report and she changed from her scrubs. She was just waiting for Gail to tell her to get out… She got into the car and kissed Gail.

''Shall we detective?''

''Yes, my lady…''

They got to Holly's and ordered food. They had next day off and they had every intention of being lazy. Holly was setting the table and Gail was on the phone. It looked like she was a bit embarrassed of the conversation she was having. Only thing Holly could hear was ''fine, I'll ask her…'' and she pretended she didn't. There was huge sense of pride that Gail managed to address her as a woman. She knew Gail was trying and she was so proud of it.

''It's Chris… Apparently, Dove told them about us kissing. They want us to go with them for the holidays to Maui…''

''Wow! That sounds warm and sunny….''

''Yes…it is… Very warm and sunny… They have some friends who can get us two houses and we could all go…''

''Gail, do you want me to go with you?''

Gail blushed a bit and looked at the floor…

''Yes, I would love to…''

''Then, tell them we are going…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, why wouldn't I?''

''A bathing suit? That's not a problem?''

''Gail, are you worried someone might find out?''

''I just don't want you to feel bad there….I want you to enjoy….''

''Take a seat Gail…''

Gail got to the table and started eating. Holly noticed she had so many things going through her head so she got off the table and went to the bedroom. Few minutes later she emerged in the bathrobe...

''Gail, take look at me…''

''What?''

She opened her robe and dropped. Holly was in the very sexy black bathing suit and Gail's mouth hung open.

''Wow!''

Holly smiled and winked at her…

''I am glad you think so… And are you now more at peace? No one can see anything unusual on my body.''

''You look amazing… But…but…''

''What is it Gail?"

''They can see you have fake boobs… Sorry, but they are too perfect to be real…''

''Gail, I am sure a lot of girls have breast implants… It would not point at anything….unusual…''

''You are right… I am just too paranoid with this all…''

Holly put the robe back on and sat beside Gail…

''Gail, if this is too much for you, I can understand and I wouldn't be angry if you wanted to leave and be with someone else who is less complicated…''

''No! I am here Holly…''

''Gail, don't force yourself to be with me out of fear I might leave again…''

''I am with you because I want to be here with you…''

''And I want to make one thing very clear to you Gail… Better now than later… ''

''Ok, what is it?''

''I am not James…. I know that part of you is still holding on to that boy, but I am not him anymore… I am me. I am Holly and I am not going back to being James and trapped in that limbo again. If you want me, want Holly, not parts of James you see in me… Because, that will always appear when I am with you Gail. We loved each other as kids and that's something we will try to hold on to, but we must try to date who we are now… You are not a cute fifteen year old girl and I am not geeky kid…''

''You are geeky…''

''Ok, I am…but that's not the point… If you want to date me, you are dating Holly… Is that something you can do?''

Gail looked at her and remained silent… Holly was a bit scared now where this could take them. She knew they had to talk about this because of very specific situation they are in.

''I can do it. I can date who you are now… BUT I can't let you take the past away. I want my memories and I want to talk about things we did…''

''As long as you don't expect me to be James, we are fine…''

''Good, and as you said, I am not that girl either…''

''Good, that's solved then… Now, let's go back to our cold Indian food…''

''Gail, you know we can reheat the food?''

''I know YOU can do it Holly…As you said, I am the butch one… I handle heavy machinery, like that one time I fixed your car… and you babe, handle kitchen appliances…''

Holly was laugfing so much that tears started to form…

''You are insane… You know that?''

''What?''

''You didn't fix my car, you just connected that thing to the battery and… You could have just said ''reheat our food Holly''… You know that?''

''I do, but you took all the good ones with the previous conversation… I had to think fast…''

'' Good ones?''

''Well, I can't make jokes of boys and men…''

Holly got serious again…

''For the thing you just said, I would kick someone else out of my home and tell them never to address me in their life… But with you… Oh, you are killing me Gail… It feels like you are making fun of everything I managed to became…''

''I'm sorry Holly… I really am…''

Gail got off her chair and took the food to the kitchen. She reheated it and put it back on the table. They finished their dinner in weird silence. Both Holly and Gail were making small speeches in their heads. Gail was just first in starting hers.

''I am like a cat… I am… not good at dating people who were not him…''

''Him?''

''James…. I was not in a relationship since then… When he left, I didn't want to have relationship with anyone. I didn't want to be in position to be left again, so I had some casual things and just move on to next person. And then you came and I started wanting you. And just as I was getting ready to leap into something serious with you… You have your confession…''

''Gail, you know you don't have to talk about me in the third person…''

''But you see, I don't know it… You said you are not James… and he was the one that left… You are Holly and you are the one sitting here with me trying to build up a relationship…that would not be based on the past…''

Holly wanted to say something, but Gail stopped her.

''I was so in love with him and you might say I was because we were both damaged in our own way, but it's not that… I loved him because he was the one who saw me… He took care of me… He asked me how my day was and he held me when I was not ok… And I felt like I could thrust him with my life. I wanted to follow him to St. James… I wanted to leave it all behind for that skinny, funny boy…because I finally felt I belonged somewhere. I never cared he was not the hottest boy in the school or by the standards of many. I never cared about it… I even liked how different he was… I still have his leather jacket and I put it on quite often during spring or even autumn. I loved him so much Holly and I missed him for years. I would spend nights crying in our hiding place. Sometimes I would even leave him a note, because I hoped he would come and at least see it, if he is not seeing me. And then I learned he was dead. I had no idea when or where he died. Did it happen soon after he left, or sometime later? Was he with a girl I saw in his room and did he forget about me because of her? Did she hide all my notes and letters to him I left with his parents? I spent years wondering what I did wrong and why was I not good enough. Not even to him who told me I was the best thing ever… I was awake that night when he told me he loves me and that I am the only good thing in his life… He made me feel the best I ever felt in my life… He made me feel loved, needed and powerful…But he also took it from me… He left me for reasons I found out years later… when I already fell in love with you Holly. I can't be hurt like that again… I need to know that YOU will not leave out of the blue like he did…''

Holly got off the chair and run to her room crying… Gail found her on the floor crying her heart out. She sat by her and took her into her arm.

''I am so sorry Gail. I had no idea…''

''Holly look at me… I loved James so much and I believe part of me will always love him. He broke me in so many ways, but you put me together even before I learned the truth… I promise Holly, I am fine… I will be fine, but just stay with me…''

''I am so sorry… I had no idea… I had no idea…''

''What would have changed if you knew? Would you have told me earlier? Would you have done something to push me away? Pretend that you are dating James so I would leave?''

''I don't know. I just wanted you to be ok and far from my personal drama and hell. My parents disowned me… Told me I am not their son anymore. They wanted nothing to do with me and I was scared you would do the same if you knew the truth… My own parents disowned me, why wouldn't the rest of the world just confirm that I am freak of nature and sick and all of the things my parents said…''

''I really wish to knock at their door and tell them a lot of bad things.''

''It wouldn't change anything…''

''I know…''

Gail held Holly and played with her hair…

''Holly…''

''Yes?''

''Make love to me…''

Holly moved away from Gail and looked at her.

''Are you sure?''

''Someone has to be first, and I'd rather it bee you than some drunken hookup…''

Holly kissed her and helped her off the floor. Gail sat on the bed and Holly climber into her lap… They were kissing again and then Holly broke the kiss…

''You know you can't use that line twice Gail?''

''Why not? I got you half naked on top of me… again…''

Gail winked and kissed Holly again not giving her a chance to change her mind… Just like many years ago… Gail's pout could get her lover to do pretty much anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Gail couldn't sleep so she spent big part of the night staring at Holly. She couldn't believe how beautiful that woman was and how well she still knew all of Gail's spots. Gail felt happy and peaceful. She almost forgot how it felt to be like that. She sneaked out of bed in the morning and went out to get something before Holly wakes up. When she got back, Holly was still asleep so Gail had time to arrange it all. She made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cocoa and got a white lily for Holly. She put it on a tray and took it to bedroom.

''Mornig sleepy head…''

''Holly opened her eyes and smiled…''

''Are you recreating our first breakfast together?''

''Yes…''

''Hm… I hope you are better in making sandwiches now than you were then.''

''You must try and see…''

Gail was still very bad at making sandwiches and she guessed Gail bought them…

''I will make a wild guess… You didn't make these….?''

''No, I bought them. I didn't want the fiasco of the last time to happen again…''

''Thank you for that…''

''But I did make cocoa…''

''And it's good.''

Holly took another bight and a sip of cocoa…

''So, what do you want to do Gail?''

''This is not an option?''

''It is for few hours, but let's not waste a weekend off….''

''I don't think sex is wasting time…''

''Oh, I didn't say that… I just said there are other things too… Like going out somewhere… Maybe a date?''

''A date? Where would you like to go Holly?''

''I don't know… Want to go somewhere with your friends?''

''And what about your friends?''

''Hm… That's a bit complicated…''

''Why?''

''I really don't have much friends Gail. I have some people I sometimes go for a bight and they are doctors and some people I hung out with when I go to the club.''

''Club?''

'' A gay club… The one that we had a case at…''

''Oh, you go there?''

''I used to… But now I feel too tired and too old…''

''Why?''

''Because it's time for some new kids to concur the world and I was never into very young girls…''

''Good to know…''

''I am not a cheater Gail…or a cradle robber…''

''I know. I was just teasing.''

''We can always call my friends and go to the Penny?''

''Sure.. A night out would be amazing…''

To Gail's misfortune, they all wanted to go out and Sam gave brilliant idea everyone loved but Gail. He suggested they go dancing. Gail was not big on clubs and things like that, but she agreed to go out and Holly really loved the idea, so she caved. She went home to change and after that she got back to Holly's. Holly was in sexy tight red dress and knee high boots. Her hair was down and she wore lenses. Gail got all hot and bothered seeing her girlfriend.

''You look hot…''

''So do you detective…''

''Holly, prepare a bag. You can crush at mine. We might get a bit drunk…''

''A bit?''

''A lot….''

They left Holly's car and a bag at Gail's and went to the were meeting in Sam's favorite club. All of them were very Happy that Gail and Holly were together and their friend was finally dating someone interesting and fun. They loved how the couple interacted and how Gail changed. She was still making snarky comments and being evil to them, but she was also smiling a lot more and she had someone who enjoyed making her happy. Each time Dove saw them, he was blushing and didn't feel very pleasant.

''Hey, we are here…''

''Hey ladies!''

Sam gave them a hug and they all continued inside. Sam's friend got them nice place with a view to the dancefloor. They all took their seats and the boys went to get drinks. Few rounds later, girls went to dance. Holly had so much fun dancing and chatting with Gail's friend and colleagues. After few more drinks Gail joined them too. They had a lot of fun and even Gail had to admit she was having a good time. She even got the chance to slow dance with Holly and it was something she really enjoyed. They danced, kissed and just enjoyed the moment. Holly saw Gail smile.

''What?''

''I am just happy…''

''I am too…''

''Want to get away?''

''Oh, I'd love to..''

They picked up their things and got the cab. On the way to Gail's place, they were exchanging looks and smiles and they knew this will soon end in bed. Gail was so proud of herself for cleaning up the apartment and changing the sheets…ok, not her bud Dove did it as a punishment for interrupting her and Holly at the office… As soon as they got in, Gail started stripping Holly…

''I waited too long to do this…''

Kiss…

''I need a shower…''

Kiss…

''I could join you… You know… to save the water…''

Kiss…

''You were always so big on saving water….''

Kiss…

''What can I say?''

''Don't speak…''

They ended up naked in the shower very fast and after making love in the shower they went to bed and spent the rest of the night there making up for all these years they were missing. In the morning, they were woken by the sound of the doorbell. Gail got out of bed and put on her robe. Holly sneaked to the door to see who that was.

''Mother…Why are you here?''

Holly was surprised how that woman didn't age a day. She was still stunning and with very firm posture.

''Abigail… what greeting is that?''

''Appropriate… What do you want?"

''Get ready, you are coming with me…''

''Where?''

Before Elaine could say anything else, door squeaked and they turned to face them. They found Holly in her robe with hair up in a bun and glasses looking frightened…

''I am Abigail's mother, and you are?''

''Holly…''

''Nice to meet you…''

''Would you like some coffee? Tea?''

''No ,my mom is leaving…''

''It would be nice of you to get me a tea…''

''Of course…''

Holly started making tea for herself and Elaine and coffee for Gail.

''Who is that girl Gail?''

''Mom, stop it… I'm not saying anything. You are not going to harres people around me… We are done with that…''

''No manners at all Gail…''

Holly was getting Gail's and Elaine's cup when Gail spoke.

''What did you want from me mother?"

''We have to go to the barbecue. ''

''Where?''

To the Stewarts. Peter got award for outstanding teacher and he is making a party. It will be big party. Even their cousin George is coming. ''

There was crash and they saw Holly with terrified face standing over the broken glass.

''Dear child, don't look so scared… These are just cups…Are you ok?''

Gail knew it was not about the tea and the cups, it was about the Stewarts…''

''I am not going…''

Holly excused herself and went to the bedroom. Gail had to figure out how to get rid of her mother and see how Holly was doing.

''But you must! George is coming just for you… He always had a thing for you… You know Adeline speaks highly of him. He is an outstanding man and even has his own company. Imagine that… After that poor boy of theirs, this young man is their pride and joy…''

''Mom, I am not going there… Not after…''

''Snap out of it… It's been twelve years… Get over it…''

''No!''

''We are not arguing over this. It's time to start dating and being a normal person. I am sick and tired of your hookups and things you do to harm me and your father… And even Steven. Who would want to date a man whose sister is whoring around or mopping around for a boy who died decade ago...''

''Mom, don't! Don't go there!''

''I know you cared about that weird boy, but… Let me tell you something… He is no angel… His mother told me he embarrass them big deal. He was gay! All the time…''

''Mom…''

''Ha! And you mop for a gay boy who probably died of AIDS or something like that…''

''Where did you get that?''

''Peter told me… He got it from all the boys…''

''Oh, God! Mother, please leave…''

''Not, until you promise to come to the party…''

''Ok. I'll come…''

''Good, see you at three…''

''FINE MOTHER!''

As soon as she left, Gail run to her room. She found Holly sitting on the bed with her knees pressed against the chest.

''I am sorry. I had no idea…''

''He is telling people I died of AIDS… I am still faggot to him…''

''Babe, I'm sorry…''

''No, it's not something related to you. You shouldn't apologize…''

''I know, but…''

''He got award as a teacher… He sucked at being a father… he still does…''

''What do you want me to do?''

''Go to the party…''

''I don't want to…''

''You must or mama Peck will never get off your back…''

''I wish your dad to suffer…I wish all of them to know what scum he is…''

''I do to sometimes… But today, he will get his award. Journalists would be there, people will take pictures with him…All will be peachy…''

''And you could come as my date…''

''Gail…''

''Oh, come on… It would screw him up…''

''It's not my way of doing things…''

''Babe, he made you suffer, he almost ruined you and you are so… I don't know… Above it all… I would shit on his career and all…''

''Gail, me being there as your date wouldn't change a thing…''

''Maybe, but you being there as his daughter who got as far as you did alone, without parents or connections… It's time for you to show your father who you really are. It's time for everyone to see who they gave award too… It's hypocritical for him to get anything with good and children involved.''

''Gail, I know I will have to face him at some point. But I am not ready yet… Give me some time and let me find my own terms of doing this… OK?''

''Fine… Take all the fun out of public takedown…''

''Gail, stop…''

Holly smiled for the first time…

''Well, your mom got one thing right…''

''What?''

''I was gay all the time…''

''Oh, Holly…''


	7. Chapter 7

They reached the agreement. Holly would go home and Gail would join her after the party. They got ready together and each took their own car. Gail spent entire ride arguing with her mother and the Stewarts and Holly spent her ride home just trying to make it at one piece. She needed to get to her safe place and to try to put these feelings of…fear, sickness and pain away. She needed to calm down and spend time on something better than her father and family. She took a shower and spent hours working on her new article and some lesson planes. She had few classes to teach and it distracted her from the ghost of the past.

Gail was standing in the yard of the Stewart home feeling sick. She didn't enter that house since the night they told her James was dead. Her mother was giving her disapproving looks because she didn't fake smile and looked like she didn't want to be there. Stewarts opened the door and greeted Gail and Elaine with smiles.

''Welcome, welcome… Oh, it's nice to see you again Gail. It has been very long time since you've been here…''

''Yes, it has… A lot has happened since then…''

''Oh, I hear from your mother that you are single…''

''I am never single Mrs. Stewart…''

Her mother gave her very angry look.

''Oh, you young generations… Always some casual dating… and no constant partners. Gorge came just to see you.''

''How amazing…''

Adeline and Elaine noticed her lack of enthusiasm, but choose to ignore it. Gail got further into the house and took a drink. She downed two glasses of wine in less than two minutes. She needed to calm her nerves and control herself. She went into the garden and went straight to the small bench she and James occupied often in the yard. She took a seat and touched their carved initials on the side facing the ground. Her phone buzzed. It was a message from Holly. It was short, simple and everything Gail needed. It said I love you… She replied the same and when she lifted her gaze, George was there.

''Hello, Gail…''

''George…''

''I just saw your mom. She told me where to find you…''

''How fortunate for me…''

''Oh, I see you didn't lose the edge…''

''No, but I am about to lose my mind…''

''Funny….''

''Not so much…''

''I really missed seeing you around. Since my poor cousin died, you were nowhere to be seen.''

''No one loves to be reminded of a death… Especially if it is someone they love…''

''Still?''

''What?''

''You said love…as in present tense…''

''I do love him…''

''But he is dead…''

''Do you love people who were part of your life less when they die?''

''No, not really…''

''There is your answer…''

''Ok. Fine… You are right…''

''So, your mom told me to ask you out on a date…''

''Do you do all the things my mom asks you to? You know, you don't have to… I mean, I stopped years ago and I am still alive…''

''Oh… I want to take you out for dinner…''

''I am sort of seeing someone…''

''Oh, if it's just ''seeing'' someone than it means we can have that dinner…''

''No, not really…''

''Come on Gail!''

''No, I don't want to have dinner with you…''

Before they got into that more Adeline came to call them to come to the living room because her husband was giving a speech… He greeted all of the people who came and thanked George for being there. He called him his son and his pride and joy. Gail couldn't listen, so she went back to the bench. Adeline joined her soon.

''Hello Gail…''

''Hi Mrs. Stewart…''

''How are you?''

''I am ok, and you?''

''Oh, excited. It's not every day that someone gets an award in this family… You know, he worked so much for that…''

''Oh, I am sure…''

''I sense something is off…''

''How could you?''

''How could I what?''

''Watch the abuse for years..''

Adeline's face changed…

''Gail, what are you talking about?''

''James…''

''Gail, it's not appropriate…''

''Of course it's not. Every conversation about him is not appropriate…''

''I must go back…''

''I don't know how you look yourself in the mirror or even live with yourself…''

''It was for his own good… ''

''Broken ribs, broken arms? What was for his own good?"

''If you only knew… You… You would never…''

George came to them…

''Hi auntie… I was looking for Gail.''

''I must go… ''

''I'll walk you out…''

''No need. I know this house like back of my palm…''

Without a word Gail left the house and got into the car. She shouted and then started the engine.

Holly was working on the paper when the bell rung. She opened to find Sam at her door.

''Hi Sam, what can I do for you?''

''We need to talk…''

''Ok, come in…''

He took a seat and felt a bit awkward.

''What is it about?''

''The list… First endocrinologist and then surgeon…from Montreal…''

Holly knew it was time to talk. No more hiding and no more secrets….

''Ok, and you found my name…''

''Yes, I found it on the list of the Dr. Bell first…''

''I am her patient for years…''

''Oh…''

''Sam, I would love to tell the rest myself…''

Gail entered the apartment and froze when she saw Sam…

''What happened?''

''Nothing, I needed Holly's opinion on something…''

''Sam, she knows about me…''

''Oh, sorry. I just had no idea who knew… and you know… And we can keep it under wraps until after the holidays…''

''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it…''

Gail couldn't wait for Swarek to leave so she could hear from Holly what happened and tell her how the visit to the hell house went.

''Are you OK baby?''

Holly nodded and smiled…

''I am ok… I am more than ok…''

''Just checking. If any of them gives you shit…''

''GAIL, I am a big girl and I took care of myself for very long. I had to deal with a lot of assholes and I am still standing. Ok?''

''Sometimes I just wish I could make up for all the time you did it alone… I am in your corner…''

''And I am happy for it…But I must fight my own demons… I promise I will be ok…''

Gail kissed her and cuddled up to her on the sofa.

''I want to kill your cousin…''

''Oh, what did the charming cousin George do?''

''He is jerk…''

''I know, I know…''

''He asked me on a date. Your mom and my mom are already planning a wedding and guest list…I will not marry that spineless slug…''

''Hahahahahahahah…. Gail!''

''I told him no, I told him I am dating and he will not leave me alone because MY MOTHER told him do court me and not let me breathe until say yes…''

''And what happened? What saved you?''

''Adeline…I escaped him and my mom kept giving me looks…''

''Looks? What for?''

''Oh, I hate when my mom believes she can handle my life as she pleases…''

''Anything else fun?''

Gail was silent and she avoided looking at Holly….

''What did you do?''

''How…? Oh, fine…''

''I might have confronted a bit your mom….''

''How much is that '' a bit''? Please tell me Gail…''

''I might have told her you told me about the abuse… But I never said when…''

''Oh, Gail… You are silly. She probably found a way to explain…''

''She did…''

''I couldn't shake off the need to make them pay…''

''They will…someday… But you and I will not be playing games Gail. I will handle things my way and deal with my parents in my own way and under my terms…''

''I hope you grand me a small gesture of violence… Just a tiny….''

''No! No violence. I will not be him…''

And Gail had to let Holly do this her way. After all, that was her family…


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was keeping an eye on Holly just in case. There was always someone in front of her office or building. He didn't want to risk anything. He was glad their killer was not active, but a bit afraid of what is going on. Silence was not always a good thing. Yes, there was always a possibility he got picked up for something small, but there was a nagging feeling he was waiting for his next move. Some killers get very tired of doing things the ''same way'' all the time and they want to make a splash… Maybe their killer was doing the same. That option gave him chills…very bad chills. He promised Holly he will keep her secret, but he couldn't wait for her to tell everyone. At that moment she would have more people caring about her and making sure she is safe. On top of this case, they had also a lot of old ones piling up and no leads at any of the cases. He and Gail closed few cases this year, but their bosses might want their ass for the ones that were not closed.

Holly woke up first and as usual, she went to make coffee. She knew that Gail would be up soon after she gets out of bed. Sometimes she felt bad for her, but she simply was never someone who just stayed in bed without a reason. She checked her emails and found one from a woman she was in group with. She was some big fashion designer's personal assistant and they called her for a working lunch. She had no idea what working lunch between a pathologist and fashion designer might look like, but curiosity got the best of her. She dialed the number and the lady answered.

''Hi Holly, how are you?''

''I am fine Clair, what can I do for you?''

''My boss Santiago wants to have lunch with you. He has an idea and he asked me to connect him with a trans* woman I think is a right person for this.''

''Clair, I am not sure I am a person for you… I am a very private person… Maybe you should talk to one of the other girls. There were always some ladies willing to be in the eyes of the public.''

''Just have lunch with us and listen what he wants. I promise, it's not tacky or anything like that…''

''Fine…When?''

''Is today good? Somewhere around two?''

''Sure… But I am not sure I could help….''

''Give it a try Holly.''

Gail woke up and found Holly sitting on the sofa lost in her own big mind…

''What's up Nerd?''

''I got invited to a very weird lunch…''

''Oh, who with?''

''A friend I was in the process with and her boss… Some hot shot designer Santiago…''

''And why?''

''No idea… Clair said I will love the idea…''

''When is it?''

''At two…''

''Ok… Go and see. Maybe it is something you might like…''

''What would I do with a designer?''

''Maybe he can hook you up with some clothing for your one and only… I am in a desperate need for new boots and stuff…''

''Honestly, don't even get me started on what you need… You need a change of style, not just ''few'' things…''

''Stewart, you are pushing it…''

''I am not… You dress like a teenager… Boots, jeans, skinny jeans…''

Gail jumped on the sofa and started tickling Holly.

''Stewart, you are so lucky I love you…''

Holly gave her one of her 100 vat smiles and Gail felt all warm and fuzzy…

''I am lucky… And I thank you for that every day…''

Gail stole one tiny kiss and smiled…

''Since you love me so much… please feed me…''

''Why am I surprised? What do you want to eat?''

''Hm… How about….pancakes?''

''We can do that…''

Holly went to the kitchen and twenty minutes later, they were at the table eating. It was a nice and quiet morning for them and they felt really comfortable together… Their breakfast was interrupted by the call.

''Peck….''

''Stewart…''

They exchanged looks and put their forks down.

''There in twenty…''

Gail went to change and holly put the dirty dishes away. She was already dressed so she just picked up her car keys. They had another body dump. Holly sent few messages to her friend that she has a case and can't make it to the lunch. She felt bad for her friend, but her work came first. It was some gang shooting gone wrong. Holly had seven bodies to work on and she was not happy with amount of work she will have to do.

''There goes the weekend…''

''I know…''

A detective of guns and gangs Holly didn't know came.

''Hi, my name is detective De Marco…. What do you have doc?''

''Seven bodies, a lot of casings and a field day for the forensic and ballistic. None of them had ID, could you help us ID some of them?''

De Marco went to each body and looked at them and came back to Holly. I can tell you just for two of them who they were. Some of these kids were new. I don't remember seeing them. I will check with some of my detectives if they saw them and we will pick up some of informants but maybe your DNA testing is not a bad idea.''

''I have to do it detective when they don't have any ID. ''

''O.K. I'll see you later then…''

Holly and a few more doctors spent next few hours working on the bodies. When they finished all, Holly spoke to the detective and told him the findings they had. They managed to identify some of the bodies, but some of these boys were not in the system. She told detective that some of the boys were not even older than fifteen. She always felt bad when kids ended on her table. Gail picked her up and they went back to her place. Gail loved spending time at Holly's. It was much bigger place then hers and she loved the view from the windows. Holly's apartment was overseeing the city. Holly made them dinner and Gail got the plates out. They had few more days of work before going to Maui. That meant one of the Gail's least favorite activities, Christmas shopping.

''Are you excited?''

''For what?''

''The trip Holly…''

''Oh, I am very excited… I can't wait to get some sun and some nice time at the beach….''

''Yes, we need some time away from all this… We also need some time just for two of us…''

''Baby, your friends will be there. There will be no chance for ''just two of us time'', you get it?''

''Way to spoil all the fun…''

''I'm just saying babe…''

Gail pouted and Holly knew the perfect way to wipe that pout away from her girlfriend's lips. She kissed her and Gail smiled into kiss…

''I could do this for hours…''

''What?''

''Kiss you…''

''We can do just that after we finish dinner.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

''Oh, I forgot to ask… What did your mother say when you told her you are not in Toronto for Christmas?''

''She is about to find that out when she tries to barge into my apartment to drag me to some party…or to a date with your cousin. I've given my best to avoid that date and my mother… I am lucky I had so much work outside the station…''

''My cousin has always been an idiot…''

'' I know. I never liked him. I must say he was very hot, but I always had it for nerdy, skinny you… and your branches instead of arms…''

''Thank you Gail…''

''You are welcome…''

''So, what should I get your friends for Christmas?''

''I don't know. I don't get anything for them…''

''Gail, we are traveling together and celebrating together, we must get them something…''

''Oh, polite little you… They will know you got them presents… I never get them anything…''

''This year you will…''

''You are no fun…''

''I know… So, we are going shopping in the morning…''

''No! Please Holly… Get them something and I will give you the money…''

''NO!''

''I hate you…''

''I know…''

They finished dinner and Holly got Gail to do the dishes. Gail hated chores and Holly made it her mission to get Gail to do things around her house. Sometimes the detective could create chaos in doctor's very neat apartment and Holly hated it. When Gail was done with the chores, Holly took her to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening. Gail started getting really used to going to sleep with Holly. She loved the feeling of safety and belonging she had when Holly was with her.

Shopping was as expected. Gail complained and Holly was laughing at her comments. After some time, Gail started enjoying the shopping. After getting the presents for Gail's friends, Holly took Gail underwear shopping. Gail was surprised how much money her girlfriend was willing to spend on that spree. She tried out few very hot combinations and Gail forgot all about the torture of picking gifts for her friends. She was mesmerized by the things Holly was trying.

''I hope you like it detective?''

''I love it doctor…''

''I am very glad to know that…''

They got back to Holly's with a lot of bags and Gail could only think of Holly in all the sexy things she tried.

''You are so hot and sexy…''

''Thank you. I promise I will make the trip a fun experience and I promise not to force you to spend too much time with your friends.''

''I like that promise…''

''Come on Gail, you love them… Somewhere deep, you love them…''

''Very, very deep…''

Holly kissed her and took the bags to her closet.

''Peck, go home and pack…''

''I'll go in the morning…''

''Oh, you will be too lazy for that…''

''I'll be packed for the trip, don't worry…''

''Ok…''

They spent the rest of the day glued to the sofa watching movies. It was getting very cold outside and there was no chance for them to willingly get out of the house. Monday morning got them out of the house, because they had work. Holly was lucky she got to spend entire day outside, Gail and Sam were following some new leads they got for a very old case. When Gail got home she couldn't feel her feet. She took a long shower just to recover and then she called Holly.

''Hey babe… How are you?''

''Getting back to life… Sam and I were out pretty much entire day.''

''Oh, that's bad. Get some tea and warm up.''

''How was your day Holly…''

''Long. They got us some of the homeless people who froze to death… It was very sad.''

''I'm sorry babe…''

''It happens every winter and I still feel so bad each time they bring them.''

''I remember as a rookie, we used to find them all the time just sitting like statues… I felt so bad for them. I even donated my Christmas bonus to one of the shelters.''

''I do it too, but it's not enough.''

''I know…''

''I can't wait to get away from this winter…''

''Me too…''

''Babe, I love talking to you, but I'm so tired.. I think I'll go to sleep now… See you tomorrow…''

''And day after tomorrow, we are leaving…''

''You are right Holly… Soon, sand and ocean would be outside our windows, not this…''

''You love snow too Gail…''

''I hate winter…''

''Ok, Grumpy… See you tomorrow. Have a nice night…''

''Love you…''

''Love you too…''


	9. Chapter 9

And the day finally came. Holly and Gail were at the airport waiting for everyone to come. Chris, Dov and Chloe came next and a bit after them Andie and Sam came. For divorced people, they spent too much time together. They were not back together, but they were trying to be friends again. Soon after Oliver joined them with his wife Celery and with them Frank and Noelle came. Holly met Frank once, when she started working and she saw Noelle few times when she was at the station. This would be the first time she actually gets to spend time with them. They were nice and very polite. Oliver and Celery were much different. Oliver started hugging and teasing Gail for everything there was. He shook Holly's hand and told her he is very pleased to meet her. Holly never spent time with them before because Oliver spent months undercover. They got their bags checked in and went to have coffee. It was too early in the morning to function without at least two cups of coffee. Gail went to get coffee and Holly stayed at the table. Celery and him were curious of who Holly is. Before she had any chance to say something to them, Dov spoke.

''She is new pathologist. And get this, as soon as she came, she basically started dating Gail… Out of all people she got it for the Ice Queen… ''

Oliver was older than many of them, so she had no idea what reaction to expect. What surprised was the smile Oliver and his wife had.

''Oh, so you and my little Peck are an item… Good to know…''

''Why?''

''Because now I don't have to worry she'll waste her time waiting for…who knows what… I love that kid and how broody she is, but due to her…character…let's call it like that…she missed a lot of good things in life. ''

Celery took her hand and smiled.

''She has been waiting for you for very long time… Life was generous to get you back together…''

Holly's eyes were wide opened. She didn't understand what that was. _Did Gail tell that woman something? Was it just her imagination?_ Celery saw her confusion.

''I am a witch… I see things…''

She approached Holly and whispered few things.

''You will be fine… There are some things out of the past you need to resolve. Your life will soon become what you wanted it to be for so long. Expect addition to your family very soon… Life will award you for all the bad things you had to put up with… Your love for life will bring you many good things and many challenges. You will shine soon…''

Holly was silent and with her eyes wide opened out of surprise…

''I…I…''

''Oh, my God! Something left you speechless Nerd!''

Gail sat beside Holly and looked at her with a smile. It was fun to see Holly speechless… Holly excused herself to go to the restroom and Gail stayed with Celery.

''Your girlfriend is an amazing person Gail. I like her very much. She is survivor and fighter…. And I always admired people like that.''

''She is the best… At least for me…''

Celery smiled. She never saw Gail smiling when she talked about someone…

''I am very happy for you Gail…''

''Thank you Celery…''

''Your girlfriend has a big secret, but it will not stop her from achieving things in life. Soon it will not be a secret, but a thing she is proud of. She came a long way and make sure she knows how amazing and special she is. And she will give you what you are looking for…''

''How do you know all that?''

''Oh, it's a secret…''

''I hate secrets…''

''And yet, you keep them better than many… Have you seen your brother? He and Oliver came back together.''

''I'll see Steven when we get back…''

''Oh, I sense some hostility?''

''He has always been more her son than my brother…''

''He loves you very much…''

''And she always had a bad way to show it… I don't want to talk about Steven…''

Holly came back and noticed how tense Gail is…

''What's up babe?''

''Steve is back form undercover and Celery is asking if I saw him…''

''Oh, and did you?''

''No, don't want to…''

''Why?''

''We'll talk about it later…''

''Ok… I think it's time to board our plane.''

''Let's go.''

They got into their seats and about thirty minutes later, they took off. Gail fell asleep soon after they boarded the plane and Holly was reading a book. After two hours, Gail woke up and just cuddled up to Holly.

''Is the book any good?''

''It's fine… I like it…''

''What is it about?''

''There is this serial killer…''

''Oh, god… How are you not tired of that?''

''My friend told me to read it…''

''But Holly….''

''She said that there is hot detective in it… Downside is that detective is a man… But if you overlook the flaw, it's ok…''

Gail hit her arm…

''You are crazy…''

''How many hours more?''

''At least seven…''

''Nooo… Why is this flight so long?''

''Because it's far…''

''They couldn't pick something closer… nooo…. We had to go to another planet…''

''It's just ten hours… When I was flying to Europe, it took us much longer and then from London I was flying to Australia… That was a long flight…''

''Fine, I will not complain anymore…''

Holly smiled at her…

''We know you will…and pretty soon…''

Eight hours later, and a lot of complaining from Gail, they finally landed. Two cars were waiting for them and they took them to the houses. Gail and Holly were in the house with Sam, Andy, Dov and Chloe. Gail stayed already at that house so she called dibs on the room at the top floor. It was the only room with a clear view to the ocean and it had balcony.

''Not fair Gail! I wanted the room…''

''I was faster dork…''

When they all got settled, they had a drink together and went to bed. All of them were tired from the traveling and needed some rest. Holy woke up first early in the morning. She had a 10 K run and got back to the room just in time to join Gail in the shower.

''Where did you go? I was surprised not to see you this morning?''

''I had my run, now I will have my shower with my dream girl and then I will make myself some healty breakfast…''

''Just for yourself?''

''You have what I eat… It's my time for the cleanse.''

''In Christmas period?''

''Yes, why?''

''With all the amazing food and parties?''

''I don't party much… and we know that family dinners are off the table for a long time now…''

''I'm sorry…''

''Hey, it's fine… I got used to it…''

Holly got out of the shower and got dressed. Gail stayed some more, giving Holly time to go down. She felt bad for what she said and she had to figure out the way to make it up to Holly.

Chloe and Dov were making food with Chris when Holly got down.

''Good morning…''

Chris smiled at her and offered her bight of his melon.

''Good morning Holly… How are you?''

''I am fine, thanks for asking… You?''

''Rested and ready to hit the beach…''

''I agree. It's already amazing.''

Gail came down and before she had time to say anything someone was at the door. She opened and there were her brother and her ex, well sort of ex, Nick. They never really dated, but they spent a lot of time sleeping together.

''Oh…''

''Nice to see you too little sister…''

''I hate when you call me like that…''

''I know…''

He hugged her and her response was a bit reserved…

''Collins…''

''Gail….''

''We started eating…''

She didn't give Nick much of a chance to talk. He could have been the person she would date, but he screwed up by sleeping with Andy and she was done with him. She didn't like the girl, so she didn't want her leftovers when she dumped him for Sam. Nick tried to get back with Gail, but it didn't work out as he wanted. She slept with him few times, but got bored with him and she had that nagging feeling he was not over Andy and Gail Peck is no second fiddle to anyone. She would rather be single, than a consolation prize. And waiting paid off. She found what she missed all these years… in bit different… package. She sat at her place beside Holly and took some food. Holly felt a bit surprised when Steve walked in with another men she didn't know.

''Hey everyone. How are you doing?''

They all got up to say hello to the boys. After hugging and small talk, they noticed Holly at the table…

''Hi, I'm Steve Peck… And this is Nick Collins.''

Gail didn't like how Steve and Nick looked at her and Sam found it entertaining in a way.

''Holly Stewart…''

''Are you new officer?''

''No, I am new pathologist…''

''Oh, wow… I had no idea we are getting new..''

''Why would you Steven? You work behind the table most of the time… I work murders…and streets. Mom put her least favorite child out on the street and her baby behind the desk. She would love you in a white shirt… And we all know that brother…''

''It's not like that…''

''Isn't it?''

''Why are you like that?''

''You were at the building where shooting took place… I WAS shot at Steve, my partner died on my arms… but she never cut me some slack… I had to go back right away on the streets and she said that I can't see the therapist because Pecks are not weak… We deal with our things alone.''

''Gail, you can't blame mom for everything…''

''I am not… I am just saying she has done a lot of bad things she never tried to make up to me…''

''I don't want to argue. I want to surf, have fun and enjoy the party…''

Gail got off the table…

''As usual...''

She left the room and the rest of them were silent for some time. Holly got off her chair.

''I'll go and check out on her…''

Steve took her hand.

''You don't have to. That's just Gail… Drama queen to the bone…''

''As a forensic pathologist, I find bones fascinating… and if you don't let go of my hand, you will find it fascinating that with one little move I can brake two small bones in your hand that hurt like a bitch to grow back…''

And with that Holly left the room.

''What's with her?''

''You messed with Gail…''

''So?''

Chloe didn't want to out Gail, so she found nice way to put it without saying too much.

''They are close. They bonded over case and Gail has opened up to someone finally.''

Chris was next to speak.

''It's nice to know she has let someone be in her corner finally. And let me tell you, you suck as a brother. Instead of being there for her when it all happened, you put your tail between your legs and let mommy dearest be really mean to her.''

''I couldn't do anything.''

''You could have come out about who is the detective Peck that didn't do the job right. She really was in a bad place after it all. It looked like she was the one who left the evidence bag with a gun on a table, but it was you Steve…''

''She could have said it….''

''No, she couldn't. Because, unlike you, she is not the one to throw people under the bus.''

Chris went to his room. He just couldn't be in the same room with Steve since it all happened. He and Gail were…sort of together at the time and he spent night and nights by her side when she had nightmares and moments of bad depression. Even after breaking up, he would sometimes spend the night just to be close to her when she wakes up. He stopped doing it when she met Holly, but he knew she still had them. Nick came to his room and sat on the bed.

''Are you in love with Gail?''

''No, but I love her very much. She is family to me and I can't stand what her own family is doing to her. Steve gets away with all and that makes me mad. It took a long time for her to stop moping around and just be happy…''

''And this friend?''

''Oh, she is a good one. Has a lot of patience for Gail and let me tell you, she is really there for her. I have no idea how and why Gail opened up to her. Holly is amazing, but Gail is so closed off and I have no idea how Holly got her to open up and change…''

''You talk like they are dating…''

''They are…''

Nick couldn't believe what he heard.

''What?''

''Shit… Forget it…''

''No, no… Now you must tell me how it happened.''

Chris gave him a bit shorter version of the things he knew.

''So, she is in love?''

''Madly….But Steve has no idea… Keep it under the wraps…''

''Gail and a girl… Ha!''

''What?''

''I must say I never saw that coming. I always believed she would either date or marry a lot of people, or stay single.''

''You should really see them together. Holly gets out of her something none of us ever did and Gail is more confident about herself and things she does.''

''I am sad she is off the market, but I am happy she is having someone in her life.''

Holly found her sitting on their bed.

''I can't believe him sometimes… You know, I envy you for not having family.''

Holly looked a bit sad after that comment.

''I am sorry Holly. I didn't want to be that insensitive.''

''Gail, it's ok… I know I have no family…''

''You don't? Oh, for a moment I believed I was it…''

Holly didn't see this coming…

''You are… You really are…''

''And you are mine…along with few of these idiots around us.''

''Baby, you are loved and respected. Don't let your brother take that away from you. I will kick his ass this time… I didn't do it all these years ago but I will now…''

''Always my heroe…''

Gail kissed Holly and she felt better. Suddenly she was home. She was with someone she loved and she was loved for who she really is.

''Babe…''

''Yes, Holly…''

''What happened with you and Steve?''

''I can't talk about it now… But in short… He did something that almost coasted me my career and partner. I never said he was the one who fucked up everything.''

''And mama protected him?''

''He is her baby…''

''And you are mine…''

''Holly…''

''Yes?''

''Let's stay, get away from Toronto and start our life together somewhere far from there…''

''I'd love to… but we have a lot of things that keep us in Toronto, and I never saw you as someone who runs and hides…''

''There is difference in running and running away with you…''

''Ok… Fine ,but I still think we should not do that…''

''Maybe take that long vacation in Greece… Or few weeks in France… You love wine, I speak the language…''

''Someday… Not now… We still have things to do before we pack up and disappear…''


	10. Chapter 10

Gail and Holly spent the rest of the day in their room. Gail didn't want to be near her brother and Holly felt the same. She never really liked Steve. She believed he was a coward and spineless creature too tied to the mommy dearest. She was not surprised when she realized she has been right all along. But at some point, Gail was hungry and they had to go down to the kitchen and see their friends and Steve. Steve was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his water to boil. He was making pasta for everyone.

''It's alive…''

''Shut up Steven!''

''What now?''

''Why are you here?''

''I missed my little sister?''

''Oh, that's crap… What do you really need?''

''I got offer to get promoted…''

''And?''

''I have to make sure that…it's in the past…''

''I knew it! Saving Steve's ass… Always your ass…''

''I can help you get better cases and work undercover… I can even get you off the tranny murders…''

Gail saw the expression on Holly's face and she wanted to kill Steve for it.

''What did you just say? How did you call them?''

''I…''

''Hold it Steven! I am not interested… And don't you dare use that word ever again… It's not nice thing to say… You are such a lowlife.. But your secret is safe with me… I will not tell… ''

She could see some relief on his face… She really hated him for being so spineless and unable to take responsibility for his acts. She made some food for her and Holly and put it on the plate. Steve was looking at Holly trying to figure out who she was and what is her connection to Gail.

''What do you think Dr. Stewart? Should she get better cases and make progress in her career?''

''I think Gail knows what she is doing and respect she has for the victims is more important than any promotion…''

''Oh, you agree with her?''

''I believe she has her own path and way of doing her job. Apparently, you picked different ones…detective…''

''You are a weird one…''

''I'm sorry?''

''You are weird person doctor, but on the other hand… she always had thing for weird…''

''Steven!''

''She dated pretty weird boy next door. Turned out, he was gay… Died of AIDS…''

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gail was giving Steve angry looks but he didn't notice it.

''I knew something was wrong with him… I said it to our parents, but Gail was mad about him... Turned out I was right…''

''Steven!''

''Spent years with fagg…''

She noticed how uncomfortable Holly felt with Steve in the same room.

''STEVEN, ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL FORGET ABOUT THE PROMISE I MADE! JUST ONE WORD!''

Steve was silent and Gail took Holly's hand and their food to the room. She hated Steve and his behavior…

''Your brother is still such an ass..''

''Tell me about it…''

They ate their food and spent the rest of the evening wrapped up in each other's arms making love. Holly gave her best to make Gail forget about Steve and things that happened downstairs. Gail was cuddled up to Holly's back and very silent. She would occasionally pull Holly closer to her, trying to melt into her. Holly knew something was bothering her.

''What is it?''

''I was thinking about would we ever be able to tell everyone the truth…''

''What truth? About me being transgender?''

''About the James not being dead…''

Holly turned towards her…

''But he is dead…''

''I know… But… I know you said he died and Holly got to live… I was thinking about telling that the story of HIV and AIDS are false….''

''Gail…''

''I get it… You are done with it and with the past. You got the chance to live the life as…someone who you really are. And I respect it… I really do. I think it's so brave that you did all you did and managed to get the education, position and build the name for yourself. You are not in the streets or dead. You have good life and I am so happy it worked out for you babe… But…''

''You are attached to James?''

Gail got up and sat by Holly…

''I hate it! I hate that story… I hate how everyone trashes memories of James… He didn't deserve it. He was a boy who never did anyone wrong…''

''He did you wrong…I never told you…''

''And I forgave it to two of you. I know now you had to do it…and I get it now…I get it why… I do…''

''Why does it mean to you so much for the world to know that my parents are not telling the truth?''

''Because maybe James died, but the person who got to live is amazing…just as he was and maybe even more because now you are free… You are able to be honest of who you are…''

''I love you Gail Peck…''

''I love you too Holly James Stewart…''

Holly pulled Gail into kiss that turned into very hot make out session. Gail fell asleep on Holly's chest . They woke up very early and went out to the beach for a long walk. Holly got Gail to walk with her and they talked about a lot of things. They finally managed to start conversation about something that would have to come out in the end.

''Holly, with this case… We must tell…''

''I know. My name will be on many lists. I have to come clean…and get off the case…''

''That too…''

''Ugh… I hate this Gail! I have to be off the big case like that. Some of the people I know might be next…''

''I know…And I am sorry babe for that…''

''Gail, you must be off the case too…''

''I know… I will do it as soon as you come clean…''

''I'm sorry…''

''Hey, don't worry. We will have new case soon…''

''I know, but I really wanted this one solved…''

''Me too… We'll see what we can do. I think Oliver should know. We must tell him first and then…''

''And then…''

Holly went silent… They walked for some more time and returned to the house. Oliver was at the table cutting something his wife asked him.

''Hey girls… How was the walk?''

''It was nice Oliver, thank you….''

He looked at them and noticed something was wrong…

''What happened? Is it your idiot brother?''

''It's always him… But I don't pay that much attention to it…''

''Is it something serious?''

''Yes, can we talk? Outside of the house?''

He looked at Gail. She never asked things like that… Then he noticed how Holly was trying to hide her anxiety.

''Ok, let's talk…''

He took to the kitchen what he had cut and Celery just nodded. She knew what the talk would be about. He expected from her some sort of scolding but she just smiled at him and them too. They went out to the beach and Gail started talking.

''It's about this case…''

''The one you are working on? Ok…''

''Holly and I are sort of involved…''

''I know that you are dating…''

''No, involved with the case…''

''Ok, how?''

''We are dating… and Holly's name is on the Dr. Bell's list.''

''Ok… So she is one of the patients. Many women go to endocrinologysts. It's not a reason to end your time on the case…''

Holly spoke now…

''Oliver, she works ONLY with the patients in transition… ''

''I don't understand…''

Oliver was confused…

''I was born a male…''

Oliver stopped and just looked at two girls…

''Ok, let's see if I got this right… You are a woman now, but you were born as a boy?''

''Yes, you got it right…''

''And Bell was your doctor and I am guessing you had the same surgeon as other victims?''

''Yes…''

''Shit!''

Gail nodded…

''I agree…''

Holly felt weird… exposed in the way.

''Who knows?''

''Just Sam, because of the doctor's list of patients.''

''And you want to tell people?''

''I don't like going back to the boy story and things… I am a woman now…''

''I get it, but how will you explain why you left the case?''

''I can tell I know the doctor, that she is my friend and I have to be off the case.''

''Do you know her?''

''Yes, we became very close friends.''

''You girls are killing me…''

''Sorry Olly…''

''And when will you get off the case?''

''As soon as we get back…''

''Ok…''

''And what about Gail?''

''If you are off, she might stay. And I am afraid we will have to address it to someone more senior than me… It might get to your mom Gail. I can't get you off the case just like that… Holly can do what she wants, but when it comes to you, your mom might find out…''

''Amazing!''

''I believe you are pissed about this, but I can't do anything when it comes to procedures. She wants my cute ass and I don't want to hand it to her.''

''I get it… Maybe we should tell her…''

Holly's eyes were wide…

''What?''

''That I am dating a woman…''

''And that would help?''

''She would be pissed and she wouldn't care what happens to me. I failed as a daughter.''

''I am afraid it's not that easy love…''

She smiled at Oliver…

''One can hope…''

''That, you can…''


	11. Chapter 11

Vacation was cut short after Gail got the call that her aunt has passed. She, Steve and Holly packed up and went back to Toronto. Holly went home and Gail and Steve went to her aunt's house. Pecks and the rest of the friends and family were there preparing for the wake and the funeral. Mama Peck gave them all assignments and sent them to do it. Holly gave her best to be there for Gail and help with all she could. Gail hated being bossed around by her mother and she hated even more the fact she would have to spend time with her family. She didn't love them. She asked Holly to come and Holly had to say no.

''You know I would love to be there for you, but I can't come. My parents will be there and I don't think I am ready to see them and I am afraid what our encounter could turn into. Funerals are not place for tantrum my dad could create.''

Gail was silent for some time. She just cuddled up to her naked girlfriend. Holly was right. Her parents were capable of making very bad scene. And her mother would go insane if something like that ever occurred. Gail turned towards Holly and kissed her. She rolled them so she was on top and then she ended the kiss…

''Enough talking about my mother and those idiots of your parents. Let's go back to where we were an hour ago…''

Holly smirked at her girlfriend.

''And where is that detective?''

''Me….naked…on top of you… Doing all those things you love…''

''I like that idea…''

''Just like? I am hurt Holly…''

''Shut up and put those hands and mouth into good use detective…''

And she did. They spent most of the morning and afternoon in bed avoiding Gail's phone that was ringing all the time. After some time Holly got tired of hearing the Imperial march every time Mama Peck called.

''Answer that phone. I am really tired of hearing her call…''

''Nooo… I can't talk to her… I am so sick of my mother…''

''I know…''

Gail got out of bed and left the room with the phone in her hands. Holly heard Gail saying a lot of not so nice things to her mother, but decided to keep her comments to herself. After some time, Gail came back to bed with a phone switched off.

''Now, where were we?''

Since mama Peck insisted Gail comes that evening to family dinner, she had to leave Holly's a bit early. She had to go home and get ready. As she expected, there was her entire family very happy to see Steve. All Pecks were in the service and extremely proud of Steve and his undercover work. To them, Steve was amazing cop and they all believed he will reach even higher than his parents. There were Stewarts and also her perfect ''date'' Holly's cousin George. Gail could sense the setup from the door. He was there to be with her and her mom hoped he will manage to convince her this time to date him. Gail took her place at the table and Elaine seated him beside her. Holly's parents sat across from her. Thad definitely killed her appetite. Seeing her father being so nice to George and telling he is his son, made Gail's inside turn. Some of the people asked about Mr. and Mrs. Stewart's child and they said they lost their child long time ago.

''Our son is dead… You know… One of these faggot diseases…''

That made Gail even angrier. She couldn't wait for her chance to tell them what she really thinks and feels about them. Some conversation started over dinner. One of her aunts turned conversation towards Gail.

''Gail, we heard about that case you are working on… Oh, such a dreadful thing. Do you have any leads?''

''We have some, but you all know I can't discuss any of it here…''

''Gail, we are family and in the force…''

''Then, on Monday, send official request and I'll come to your office and give you the facts. Here, we are just family, not cops…''

Some of the cousins praised Gail's work and said they are very proud of her. Steve didn't like it very much. He loved being the only good child and cop in the family. One aunt gave him opportunity to make Gail bad guy again.

''Oh, I see your mother found you a nice young boy… It's time Gail to marry and have family…''

Before she could speak, Steve spoke…

''Oh, boy… That's a good one.''

Elaine gave her son a look…

''You have something to say Steven?''

'' My sister apparently bets for the other team…No boy will get her to settle and have a family….''

Pecks turned pail and Gail's blood was boiling…

''What are you talking about Steven...?''

Before Steve had a chance to say something, Gail spoke.

''I am gay… I am dating a woman…for some time now…''

They all turned towards her and entire room was silent. She saw the looks and the way they all looked disapproving, especially her parents and Stewarts.

''And who is she?''

But instead of her speaking, her brother did the honors….

''A doctor… She works for our division as pathologist…. Stewart or something….''

When Steve said her last name, Holly's parents looked at Gail.

''Yes, she is pathologist working for the fifteenth. We worked the case together...''

''Worked?''

''Yes, she stepped off for some personal reasons…''

''What personal reason could she have to step of the high profile case?''

''Mother, it's personal for a reason….''

''I am superintendent….''

''Then call her superior to your office or call Dr. Stewart there… I am in no position to talk about her reasons.''

''But I must say she is hot… But she has an attitude…''

''She just doesn't buy your crap…''

''Gail, watch your tone…''

Gail knew it was lost cause. Her parents would never stop Steve from saying negative things to her. Especially now when she came out. Now he could speak in their name, so they could wash their hands of any insult. He got out his phone and showed his parents picture of Holly and Gail at the beach. They looked very hot. Her mother looked at picture and was a silent for few moments.

''I saw her… She is the one that broke the cup in your house…''

''Yes, mother…''

''She is pretty…''

She gave phone to her husband who agreed that Holly looked pretty. Phone circled the table and reached Stewarts. Before they saw the picture, Gail took the phone and deleted it.

''That's enough. You are all so disgusting. Beside the amazing body she has, she is one of the best in the field she works at, she is smart, funny amazing in all the ways and you all just stare and droll over her body. ''

Gail was very angry at Steve.

''And you Steven are pig. No wonder you are single.''

''Gail, that is not the way to speak to your brother…''

''Really mom? After what he said and did, you are on his side?''

''And what did he do wrong?''

''First of all, he outed me and my girlfriend before I had a chance to talk to you. Maybe we didn't want anyone to know we were dating. Some of these people in the room know her and might treat her differently. Maybe she doesn't want her name to be tied to the Peck name?''

''She should be honored to be associated with a Peck.''

''Not everyone thinks we are good guys mom…''

''That is nonsense… We are Pecks, we are police royalty…''

''And laughing stock too…''

''Why?''

''People know how you solve Steven's problems…''

''How?''

''Making me take the blame…''

''Gail Peck, apologize now!''

''No! You know I am right.''

''Gail, this is not time and place.''

''It never is mother.''

And with that Gail left the house and got back to Holly's. Holly didn't expect to see her that soon.

''Hey stranger… You came back way too early…''

''Steve just outed us…''

''And by that you mean…?''

''That I am dating a woman….''

She sat down on the sofa and nodded…

''Ok, and he has no idea….''

''About James? No…''

''Ok… Good… Let's keep it that way for some time… We have to talk to people you work with… If we are leaving the case…we have to tell them why….''

''I know…''

There were few minutes of silence.

''Baby, what happened with you and Steve?''

''There was some mess in the station during the questioning. Two cases were related and Steve took the old file and he didn't notice that name of the detective working undercover and name of the star witness were visible. So when they brought witness for questioning few days later, some armed men got into the station, in police uniforms and started shooting. My partner died and star witness died too. But the problem was about the folder with confidential information that was gone from one of the tables. It was signed out under detective Peck, no name. So my mom made sure to give him an alibi so I got accused of not taking care of the fine and data in it. Mama saved his ass and regardless of the fact so many people knows what happened, I am the one to take the blame. And he will get promoted.''

''I sort of hate him now.''

'' I hate him very often. I could even say, every day.''

Just as Gail sat by Holly and leaned in for the kiss, their phones started to ring….

''Peck…''

''Stewart…''

They exchanged looks and got off the sofa…

''Another one…''

Holly picked up her purse and put on warm boots. This body was found in the woods, place where some girls brought their…Johns, so there will be a lot of condoms, mud, confusion and she will need to keep warm. She and Gail got out of the car. She got her kit and took a deep breath. _Here we go again!_ There were million cops. Tapes, dogs forensic crew. Holly had a feeling about this one. This will not be pretty. When she got to the body, Holly felt sick.

''Oh, my god! Baby!''

Gail blushed a bit. She and Holly had agreement not to use pet names at work.

''Holls, not now…''

''Not you, her! She is Baby, or at least how we used to call her. Us, older girls who completed the transition. She was just starting. She had few appointments with doctors. She just got her hormones few months ago.''

''Oh… So, Baby, no other name?''

''I don't know. She was new. She was trying to figure out her new name and start using it.''

Sam came to them.

''Doc, what can you tell us?''

''I know her. We called her Baby. She still had no name.''

''And what about her ma…given name?''

'' No idea. She never used it in front of me. But, you could talk to Bell. She would give it to you and maybe get you connected to the family too.''

Holly did her exam and concluded that Baby was hit five times on the head with a rock there was struggle since she found some skin under her nails. Baby was left with empty purse, but Holly was not sure if the same person did it. Since it was the place where prostitutes would bring their clients, this could have easily be just a case of trick gone wrong.

''Is it a same guy?''

''I don't know. Trick gone wrong is also an option. I will know more after I do the complete autopsy.''

They took the body and Holly got ready to leave.

''Are you ok?''

''I will be. It was just such a shock.''

''I know. Want to work on her now?''

''Yes, I have to.''

''Ok, see you later…''

Since they were alone, Gail kissed her and went with Sam and Holly went to morgue. Nothing on the body indicated that it was the same person. Holly was sick to her stomach to be working on someone she knew, but she had to do this in order for this murder to be solved. As her work progressed, Holly actually started going back to the idea of this being part of the murders they worked on. There was small detail that got her attention. She found that some of the hair was missing. That was killer's signature. She called Gail right away.

''Gail, it's him. Hair is missing and I recovered some semen.''

''Do you think it's killer's?''

''I don't know. Baby did tricks.''

Gail came to the morgue and she was very quiet. Holly noticed that and turned towards her.

''You are very silent.''

''Holly, do you think this is personal?''

''In what way?''

''Something about the doctor? Some patient she said no to or something like that?''

''I have no idea love. We never talked about it. I am her patient too and she has to keep secrets about us.''

''She never mentioned anyone causing problems?''

''No, I don't remember.''

''Maybe we should talk to her.''

''I can't go.''

''But Sam and I can.''

And with that Gail left. Holly didn't like the fact two of them will dig through someone privacy. She knew dr Bell was very protective of her patients but a warrant would force her to speak and answer all the things they ask.


End file.
